un nuevo comienzo
by serenasexilady
Summary: Oí un fuerte grito venir del cuarto continuo, cuando llegue a el no lo podía creer serenity estaba en el suelo ensima de un charco de sangre. Su sangre. mi primer fic no sean rudos
1. un nuevo comienzo

Oí un fuerte grito venir del cuarto continuo, cuando llegue a el no lo podía creer serenity estaba en el suelo ensima de un charco de sangre. Su sangre.

Cuando iba a acudir en su ayuda sentí un par de brazos sujetarme por la espalda y el filo de una espada en mi cuello,

-que se siente rey Endimión, ver como se muere tú esposa sin poder hacer nada por ella. – me dijo la persona que estaba sujetándome con un tono de superioridad… de satisfacción

-tranquilo ya la vas a acompañar...

Fue lo último que oí, luego solo había oscuridad

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
--Ahh otra vez ese sueño, otra vez esas ganas de ayudar a esa mujer, había estado soñando lo mismo por días, "es solo un sueño me decía a mismo"

-DARIEN MAS TE VALE QUE TE APURES O LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA PREPA. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuanta la hora que era

- Tranquila rei aun estamos a tiempo –

- ya lo se Darién, es solo que no quiero llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases.

los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ( no tengo ni tanta suerte, ni tanta imaginacion), es mi primer fic o intento de fic asi que no sean muy rudos y espero que disfruten la historia


	2. DARIÉN

Hola soy Darién Alexander Anami Maeda, tengo 19 años, me mude a Tokio desde hace un par de meses a la casa de mis primas, mi familia se limita a mi hermana Rachel (rei) Amalia Anami Maeda de 17 años y mis primas setsuna Anami Zhang y hotaru Anami Zhang de 24 y 16 años respectivamente, vivimos los cuatro solos ya que mis padres y mis tíos murieron en un accidente de auto (N/A la verdad es que si creo muchos personajes con tantos nombres me enredo). Mi prima setsuna es una diseñadora de modas muy famosa, hotaru y rei van en tercer y cuarto año en la preparatoria, y yo empiezo a estudiar primer semestre de medicina.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Acababa de salir de la universidad y estaba dando una vuelta cuando de pronto BOOM me estrelle con alguien, cuando mire quien era la persona encima mío me encontré con los ojos azules mas hermosos que me pude imaginar, era una chica rubia de unos 16 – 17 años, tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa y ella me miraba bastante sorprendida, llego un momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron y de repente

Flash back

-Darién?

-dime

-de verdad me quieres mucho?

-si

-de verdad?

-si

-Como cuanto?

-porque me preguntas eso ahora?

-dime como cuanto?

-bien, te lo diré...mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo

Fin del flash back  
- serena, estas bien? -esa voz nos saco del trance a ambos

-si mina, solo me caí por andar corriendo.

-Oye y tú estas bien?_ me pregunto la chica llamada serena mientras se levantaba

- si, si yo estoy bien pero deberías fijarte por donde vas cabeza de chorlito.

- no me digas así tú fuiste el que se estrello conmigo, antipático, baka.

- cuida tus palabras señorita bocona, además juraría que tú fuiste la que se cayo encima mío intencionalmente, se que soy guapo pero hay otras formas de demostrarlo.- jajaja cuando dije eso se puso mas roja, se veía tan guapa.

- serena ya deja de pelear con el y vámonos, sabes como se pone haruca si llegamos tarde- dijo la otra rubia

-si mina, no vale la pena pelear con un antipático como este.

El resto del día paso normal, aunque las chicas notaron que yo me encontraba algo distraído no me hicieron ninguna pregunta, cuando me fui a acostar empecé a preguntarme sobre lo que había pasado hoy todos esos sueños que he tenido y lo que vi cuando estaba con esa chica era todo tan real, o lo parecía.

-creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco – dije en voz alta para convencerme a mi mismo y me acosté a dormir.

Sueño

-Darién que alegria el destino ha vuelto a reunirnos

-ya sueltame... no me agradan esas demostraciones de afecto

-humm lo siento tienes razón la gente puede pensar que....

- no es por eso serena

- que?

-la verdad es que ya he dejado de quererte

-que estas diciendo . darien?

-QUE YA TERMINAMOS SERENA

Fin del sueño

En el inframundo

-esto es increíble, lo teníamos todo el plan era perfecto y él tubo que arruinarlo todo, aun no entiendo como pudo dejarse llevar su misión era fácil ya estaba en el castillo solo tenia que matar a la reina y a las princesas, sin que el rey se percatara.

Pero no importa esta vez voy a volver mas fuerte que antes.

-Pero señor, aun no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse, las sailor scouts y mucho menos a eternal sailor moon.-

-tranquilo Arima, es cierto lo que dices pero ellas están peor que nosotros aun no recuerdan nada, y además la neo reina serenity destruyo el cristal de plata sin el no se pueden transformar. Así que por ahora están en desventajas sin embargo haz un equipo de búsqueda encuéntrenlas y mátenlas no quiero arriesgarme esta vez.

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHO HACIENDO,SIEMPRE HA SIDO MI PAREJA PREFERIDA OK BYE


	3. serena

Pov serena

Estaba segura que este era el final, aun no comprendo como lograron entrar al castillo sin ser vistos, lo único que se en este momento, es que él estaba ahí mirándome fijamente su mirada era una combinación entre sádica y placentera, lo único que sabia era que tenia que proteger a mis hijas Rini Y Kousagui estaban durmiendo plácidamente detrás mío ni siquiera se imaginaban el peligro que estaban corriendo en este momento, él vio cuando gire a ver a mis hijas y aprovechando el descuido me atravesó con su espada solo pude gritar mientras me la sacaba y se ocultaba detrás de la puerta.

todo paso en cuestión de segundos, lo siguiente que supe era que Endimión estaba en la puerta y el lo sujetaba por el cuello con una mano mientras lo mataba con la otra, ver como mataban a Endimión, mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante fue lo mas doloroso que pude presenciar, no podía dejar las cosas así cogí entre mi mano mi cristal de plata y me arrastre hasta el cristal de plata del pasado que estaba encima de la mesa de noche, le dedique la ultima mirada a mis hijas y note que solo a Rini la había despertado con mi grito, vi el miedo en sus ojos, estaba en shock, moví los labios diciéndole " lo siento" y junte los cristales provocando una explosión que acabaría tanto con el bien como con el mal pero por lo menos nos daría un nuevo comienzo .

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Pum

-serena estas bien? No me digas que te volviste a caer de la cama.

-si haruka estoy bien y deja de burlarte hasta aquí te escucho reír.

-Buenos días serena, ¿otro sueño extraño?

-Buenos días mina, si los he tenido desde hace como una semana y cada vez son más extraños.

-mínimo de tantas veces que te haz caído ya estas alucinando, luego con que nos vas a salir, Ahh ya se que el gato te habla.- decía haruka mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-ya deja de burlarte haruka, mamá haruka me esta molestando de nuevo- chille mientras sacaba a almohadazos a haruka de mi habitación.

-haruka ye te he dicho que dejes de molestar a tus hermanas, alístense y bajen a desayunar ya es hora de irse.

- si mama.- dijimos todas al unisonó

Hola soy Wendy serena lucio Wang, vivo con mis padres luna Yaneth y Artemis Fabián y mis hermanas haruka Penélope mi hermana mayor y mina ángel mi hermana gemela, vivimos en Tokio desde hace un par de años y me gusta mucho esta ciudad me he adaptado muy bien, hoy mina y yo vamos a entrar a cuarto año de preparatoria por lo cual estamos muy emocionadas ya que vamos a volver a ver a nuestras amigas de nuevo por otro lado mi hermana haruka va a ingresar a la universidad.

-Apúrate, mina haruka nos dijo que después de clases nos esperaba en el crown y sabes que odia que la hagamos esperar.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y con mis hermanas pensamos ir juntas a comprarle sus regalos después de clase, así que como haruka salía primero quedamos en encontrarnos en el crown, aunque yo creo que haruka, lo hace mas que todo para tener una excusa para ver a michiru o la sirena como ella le dice es una chica muy hermosa que siempre va al crown después de sus clases de dibujo o por lo menos eso es lo que nos cuenta haruka.

BOOM

Otra vez me volví a estrellar con alguien, la semana pasada me estrelle con un muchacho que iba con su novia la cual se puso celosa y juraría que casi me da con el bolso, aun no entiendo eso de de los celos menos mal que yo no soy así.

Me iba a levantar pero unos fuertes brazos me estaban sujetando por la cintura así que decidí ver encima de quien había caído y pedirle disculpas.

Era un muchacho muy guapo moreno de pelo negro, cuando me miro e los ojos me quede embobada y de pronto:

Flash back

-Darién?

-dime

-de verdad me quieres mucho?

-si

-de verdad?

-si

-Como cuanto?

-porque me preguntas eso ahora?

-dime como cuanto?

-bien, te lo diré...mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo

Fin del flash back

- serena, estas bien? –que había sido eso se veía tan real?

-si mina, solo me caí por andar corriendo.

-Oye y tú estas bien?_ le pregunte al chico que estaba algo sorprendido, por un momento pensé que había visto lo mismo que yo

- si, si yo estoy bien pero deberías fijarte por donde vas cabeza de chorlito.

- no me digas así tú fuiste el que se estrello conmigo, antipático, baka.-juro que tenia todas las intenciones de disculparme con el, pero nadie me dice cabeza de chorlito sin que por lo menos yo lo diga unas cuantas cosas

- cuida tus palabras señorita bocona, además juraría que tú fuiste la que se cayo encima mío intencionalmente, se que soy guapo pero hay otras formas de demostrarlo.- que maldito, egocéntrico quien se cree, bueno aunque es cierto que yo era la que iba distraída pero obviamente no lo iba a reconocer además el también debía ir distraído porque de lo contrario me habría esquivado o algo por el estilo.

- serena ya deja de pelear con el y vámonos, sabes como se pone haruca si llegamos tarde- dijo mina

-si mina, no vale la pena pelear con un antipático como este.

Cuando llegamos al crown me di cuenta que mis sospechas eran ciertas, haruka se estaba despidiendo de michiru con un beso juraría que muy cerca de los labios y antes de que se escandalicen o algo a si les voy a decir que si mi hermana es lesbiana nos lo dijo a finales del año pasado y la verdad es que ni a mis padres ni a nosotras nos molesta desde que ella sea feliz que es lo importante.

El resto del día fue normal, mina le conto lo que había pasado con el muchacho y haruka como siempre se la paso molestándome el resto de la tarde aunque estoy segura de que si hubiera estado hay hubiera golpeado al pobre, haruka es muy celosa cuando se trata de nosotras

al final del dia me fuy a dormir pensando en el muchacho con el que ma habia estrellado, tenia una sensación calida desde que lo vi, pense en el hasta quedarme dormida


	4. sueños o recuerdos

Para los habitantes de Tokio esta era una noche como muchas otras excepto para cuatro chicas que de alguna forma sus sueños estaban unidos

Sueño de ami

TOKIO DE CRISTAL

-buenas noches señoras y señores, gracias por venir, hoy estamos celebrando un día muy especial para todos y es el cumpleaños de mi esposa la reina serenity y de mi hija la princesa serenity. Nuevamente gracias por venir y disfruten la fiesta(N/A no se mucho como se le da inicio a fiestas de la realeza)- dijo el rey Endimión

-buenas noches princesa de mercurio- dijo alguien detrás mío mientras me daba un beso en el cuello, lo que me hizo estremecer

Me voltio y me dio un beso en la boca mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar

-como esta mi princesa- dijo Zoisite para después volverme a besar

-Zoisite llegaste pensé que no ibas a venir-dije emocionada mientras lo volvía a besar y lo abrasaba

-como crees que faltaría sabes que eres lo mas importante que tengo, te amo-dijo Zoisite

-también te amo, espero que pase rápido el tiempo ya me quiero casar contigo-le dije sonrojándome un poco y mirando mi anillo de compromiso

-bueno y usted cree que esta hermosa princesa bailaría con este humilde servidor –

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile

-no es que no este feliz pero ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto? No encontraron nada- le pregunte a mi amado mientras bailábamos

-no era una falsa alarma nadie, todo estaba intacto juraría que nadie ha ido a ese lugar durante mucho tiempo – dijo Zoisite mientras se inclinaba para besarme suavemente

Fin del sueño de ami

Sueño de rei

-Reina rei y su esposo el Rey Nephrite de Marte

- la pequeña dama

- neo reina serenity y rey Endimión

Todos estábamos parados frente en la pista de baile mientras el rey Endimión empezó ha hablar desde las escaleras

-buenas noches señoras y señores, gracias por venir, hoy estamos celebrando un día muy especial para todos y es el cumpleaños de mi esposa la reina serenity y de mi hija la princesa serenity. Nuevamente gracias por venir y disfruten la fiesta

Mientras felicitaba a mi amiga serena, sentí a alguien abrazarme por la espalda

-compermiso me robo un momento a mi esposa – dijo Nephrite mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre de ocho meses.

- te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez hoy?- dijo Nephrite

-hermosa? Por si no te has dado cuenta parece que tuviera una pelota de playa en el estomago- dije algo disgustada

- jajaja ya deja de exagerar mi princesa de fuego eres la embarazada mas hermosa que he visto, nuestro hijo tiene suerte de tener una madre como tú – dijo mi esposo.

Era tan feliz, tenía mejor esposo del mundo el más amoroso y atento, aunque era muy común que nuestro carácter chocara y termináramos peleando cada rato pero valía la pena, las reconciliaciones eran únicas.

Fin del sueño de rei

Sueño de lita

Estaba caminando por el jardín hasta que llegue a una gran fuente y decidí sentarme a reposar, es increíble como todo estaba saliendo tan bien serena y Darién se habían convertido en unos maravillosos reyes que mantenían en paz y tranquilidad este planeta, a pesar de ser sailor todas habíamos cumplido nuestros sueños y éramos felices todas menos yo, sentía que me hacia falta algo o alguien, me había convertido en la mejor chef del país ese era mi sueño y se había cumplido pero aun sentía un vacio incomodo aunque una parte de mi sabia perfectamente a que se debía ese vacio.

Soledad

A pesar de que había cumplido mis metas y tenía todo para ser feliz no lo era, la razón, no tenia con quien compartir mi vida alguien que estuviera a mi lado cuando lo necesitara que me apoyara cuando me viera mal y se alegrara cuando las cosas salían bien.

-un ángel no debería llorar- escuche que alguien me decía mientras su mano se extendía alcanzándome un pañuelo. No había notado que algunas silenciosas lágrimas se estaban saliendo de mis ojos

Recibí el pañuelo y mire hacia la persona que tenia a mi lado, me di cuenta que se trataba de Jedite uno de los generales de la tierra

-gracias- murmure

Se sentó a mi lado y me observo por un momento

-se siente bien? Princesa- dijo mirándome con un dejo de preocupación

-usted cree en el amor y en las almas gemelas?- el se sorprendió por esa pregunta pude darme cuenta que no se la esperaba

-si me hubieran hecho esa pregunta hace un par de años me habría burlado de esa persona- confeso – pero en este momento probablemente diría que si creo en las almas gemelas, no en el amor a primera vista pienso que para enamorarse se necesita tiempo pero si, si creo en las almas gemelas, creo que hay una persona para nosotros en alguna parte del mundo y también creo , no estoy seguro que la mía esta a mi lado.

Cuando escuche eso, mire hacia el piso mientras me tomaba un tiempo para procesar las palabras, se me estaba declarando, me estaba diciendo que me amaba, sentí como me miraba fijamente y cuando levante mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, sus labios atraparon los míos no tuve tiempo de contestarle con palabras pero si devolví el beso al principio fue dulce y se fue volviendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

Un cálido sentimiento se creo en mi vientre cuando me beso el cual se extendió y cuando lo mire a los ojos y entonces lo supe el era la persona a la que estaba esperando, mi alma gemela.

Fin del sueño de lita

Sueño de mina

Estaba en el balcón observando como lita y Jedite se besaban, me alegro por lita ya era hora que conociera a alguien que la haga feliz, se lo merecía.

Me gire hacia la cuna a acostar a mi hija de cuatro meses de nacida que se acababa de dormir, cuando vi a Malachite, mi esposo que me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

- eres la mamá mas sexy del mundo, aun me pregunto que hice para merecer a la gran mina aino "la diosa del amor" como mi esposa y madre de mis hijos

- lo mismo me pregunto yo Malachite que hice para merecerme al general mas guapo y sensual del mundo como esposo, y a ¿que te refieres con hijos?

-amor no creerás que me voy a conformar con la pequeña Luna, quiero tener mas hijos por hay unos diez- me dijo con una mirada lujuriosa

-así y con quien piensas tener tantos hijos?- le pregunte con la voz mas sensual que tenia

-con una tal mina aino dicen que es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y lo he comprobado en innumerables ocasiones – me dijo acercándome a su cuerpo y mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello

-así y como es esa tal mina- le pregunte siguiendo el juego

- es rubia, piel blanca y suave como la seda, con un cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquiera, yo juraría que es mucho mas hermosa que la misma afrodita- dijo mientras me llevaba a nuestra alcoba

-te amo- dije entre gemidos al sentir que me besaba el cuello

- también te amo, mina aino, mi diosa del amor y la dueña de mi vida – dijo mientras me acostaba en la cama, y ahí estábamos otra vez, haciendo el amor demostrando cuanto nos queríamos y necesitábamos

Fin del sueño de mina

Todas se despertaron con la misma sensación

Melancolía

Aunque para todas se quedo como un sueño.

Hola termine un nuevo capitulo, siempre me a gustado las parejas que harían las sailor con los generales, para aclarar cuando crearon Tokio de cristal, la neo reina serenity y el rey Endimión decidieron darle una nueva oportunidad a los generales y revivirlos claro que ellos podían elegir si seguir siendo generales o empezar una nueva vida y ser personas común y corrientes, ellos optaron por seguir siendo generales ya que la lealtad hacia su príncipe y ahora rey era muy fuerte.


	5. encuentros inesperados

El sábado por la mañana era un día muy especial para haruka mina y serena pues hoy le celebrarían el cumpleaños a su madre.

Salieron a comprar lo necesario

-mina tu vas al supermercado a comprar los víveres, tu eres la encargada de hacer la cena, serena tu te encargas de ambientar la casa y yo me encargo de entretenerlos- dijo haruka

-al fin mina tubo una buena idea, darles una noche a solas a nuestros padres es muy romántico- dijo serena

Todo estaba saliendo según el plan haruka se había llevado a sus padres con la escusa de había una exposición de arte y quería que la acompañaran, luego los llevaría al cine y por ultimo al crown, pensaba que eso les daría tiempo suficiente a sus hermanas para organizar todo

Mina por su parte estaba saliendo del supermercado y se dirigía a la casa a llamaría a su amiga Camille para pedirle que la dejaran quedarse a ella y a serena por una noche en su casa ya que la idea era darle a sus padres toda la privacidad posible.

Como estaba muy encartada y no podía agarrar muy bien las bolsas, una de estas se le callo y cuando se agacho a recogerla un muchacho ya le estaba ayudando.

-gracias- dijo mina mientras levantaba la mirada

- "es el ", "el chico de mi sueño"-pensó

Se quedaron un largo tiempo mirándose

-"que chica tan linda"- pensaba él

- hola, si quieres te puede ayudar a llevarlas se ve que son muchas bolsas y algo pesadas

- Ehh si, gracias

- por cierto soy Malachite

- mina, mi nombre es mina

Fueron platicando por todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de mina.

-bueno ya llegamos esta es mi casa, enserio gracias por la ayuda- mina le dijo esto mientras abrían la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar

-quieres tomar algo?

-no gracias, es hora de que me vaya.- dijo Malachite

-ok entonces adiós- dijo mina con algo de tristeza algo que no paso desapercibido por Malachite

-oye estaba pensando, si tu quisieras salir conmigo… es decir va a estrenar una película que me han dio que estaba muy buena y pensé que tal vez...

-SI, claro que me gustaría ir- lo interrumpió mina muy emocionada

-entonces vengo por ti?

- mañana por la noche puede ser- dijo mina

- ok entonces vengo por ti a las ocho adiós

-adiós- dijo mina

Cuando llego serena con velas, flores y todas las cosas para ambientar el lugar encontró a mina saltando como loca y cantando

-mina? Tu desde cuando cantas?- dijo serena

-Ahh lo que pasa es que cuando venia para acá, (le conto la historia)

- y me invito a salir puedes creerlo, es que tu lo hubieras visto es tan guapo, atento- dijo mina terminando con un suspiro

Bueno por lo menos tu yo no tuve tanta suerte me encontré con el tipo ese con el que me estrelle la otra vez, el que me llamo cabeza de chorlito

Flash back

Acababa de salir de la florería cuando tropecé con algo y cerré los ojos, me caí tirando todas las flores que llevaba

-jajaja lo ves rei primero se me tira ensima y ahora me tira flores jajaja- dijo Darién quien estaba delante de mí riéndose fuertemente con una chica al lado muy parecida a el

-ja eso quisieras, tu no tienes tanta suerte para que una chica como siquiera te mire- dije rapándole las flores y marchándome

Fin del flash back

-para que veas mi mala suerte mina, porque de todas las personas en el mundo me tengo que encontrar con el.

-hay hermana pero no vas a negar que es muy guapo

-pues si algo-dije sonrojándome

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ese mismo día, horas antes en otro lado de la ciudad

Estaba entrenando como siempre este año teníamos una competencia de patinaje en el país a la que deseaba ingresar, pero tenía un gran problema mi giro twizzles el mas importante de mi rutina, no me salía por más que practicaba, ya me estaba estresando y mi cuerpo adolorido no ayudaba mucho.

Me acababa de caer cuando

-tienes una mala postura (N/A la verdad es que yo de esto no tengo ni idea) haber déjame ayudarte- me dijo un chico muy guapo mientras me sujetaba por la cadera y me explicaba la postura que debía tener mientras estuviera girando

Hice todo lo que el me dijo y lo logre!! Pude dar el salto, fue grandioso

-y no me haz dicho quien eres- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-mi nombre es Jedite y soy tu nuevo compañero.- me dijo sonriendo

-debes estar equivocado, yo ya tengo un compañero se llama Francis- dije

- no, no estoy equivocado, Francis tuvo un accidente y se fracturo una pierna haci que no puede participar pero me mando a mi a que lo reemplazara, me conto que te tenias muchas ganas de ir y que no te quería decepcionar

Al principio me puse brava, pero luego lo pensé mejor y se me ocurrió que era una oportunidad para conocer a Jedite. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos practicando hasta que se aprendió toda la coreografía.

-bueno, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy nos vemos el lunes para seguir practicando- le dije

-si tienes razón, además le podemos agregar mas pasos.

- ok adiós cuídate-

-adiós, hasta el lunes-

Nos despedimos y mientras me dirigía a la casa no pude evitar pensar en que se parecía mucho al hombre de mi sueño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

No puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde, esta vez la profesora termino la clase mas tarde de lo normal pero hay que admitir que estaba muy interesante, mejor me meto por el parque para llegar mas rápido a mi casa.

Cuando estaba en la mitad del parque sonó un ruido muy extraño detrás de mí, voltie a ver y había un tipo, estaba parado mirándome

-te encontré- no lo dijo muy duro pero sin embargo lo escuche claramente

Mi primera reacción fue correr como si se me fuera la vida en ello, miraba hacia atrás cuando podía y el aun seguía detrás mío y cada vez estaba más cerca.

¿A que se refería con "te encontré"? me preguntaba una y otra vez pero no le hallaba una repuesta racional quien querría a una chica que lo único que hacia era estudiar. Volví a mirar hacia atrás y el seguía hay, estaba demasiado cansada pero sabia que no podía detenerme estaba volteando por una esquina cuando de pronto…

Hola, que mala soy, aquí termina este capitulo. Bueno primero que todo me gustaría agradecerle a las personas que me han animado a seguir con este fic pero en especial a Luliana Love, serenatenoh y a pichicoy gracias por todo la opinión de todos ustedes es muy importante para mi. También le agradezco a Patty Ramirez de Chiba y a Celia Chiba sus historias fueron las que hicieron que me decidiera a crear las mías. Mil gracias


	6. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS 2

¿A que se refería con "te encontré"? me preguntaba una y otra vez pero no le hallaba una repuesta racional quien querría a una chica que lo único que hacia era estudiar. Volví a mirar hacia atrás y el seguía hay, estaba demasiado cansada pero sabia que no podía detenerme estaba volteando por una esquina cuando de pronto.

Alguien me agarro de la cintura y me tapo la boca rápidamente me puso contra la pared y se recostó encima mío tratando de cubrirme, mire por detrás del hombro y vi como el tipo que me seguía pasaba de largo corriendo sin vernos.

Después de un rato la persona que me tenía contra la pared aflojaba su agarre.

Estas bien?- yo no podía responder aun estaba muy agitada así que hice un movimiento con mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo

-sabes quien te estaba siguiendo?- dijo

- le dije que no en un susurro

- ok, mi nombre es Zoicite vamos a esperar un poco mas para asegurarnos que ya se fue y te acompaño a tu casa para que no te pase nada- me dijo

Pensé en negarme pero el me daba confianza

-Ami, me llamo ami, gracias por ayudarme.

Después de un rato me acompaño a mi casa, por el camino íbamos hablando el me preguntaba de todo un poco note que era un chico muy curioso y siempre quería saber mas, le conté que los sábados tomaba cursos para reforzar mis estudios y él me dijo que también los tomaba en Londres de donde venia el pero recién se había inscrito aquí en Tokio y empezaba desde hoy, pero que no había podido ir por problemas que se le habían presenciado haci que se dirigía a la academia cuando vio que me estaban persiguiendo y decidió ayudarme.

Así se paso el tiempo hasta que llegamos a mi casa

-quieres pasar?-le pregunte anhelando que dijera que si, sabia que mis padre aun no habrían llegado y no quería pasar el rato sola

-lo siento, pero no puedo adiós

-ok adiós- me despedí viéndolo partir y deseando que algún día lo volviera a ver.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hoy el día estaba bastante soleado en Tokio, una chica estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio mientras pensaba en los extraños sueños que había tenido en los últimos días.

"porque tendré esos sueños, cada vez son mas reales"

Iba caminando cuando sin darse cuenta llego a un templo, y se dirigió a verlo y a orar un poco, un muchacho que estaba barriendo el templo y la observaba desde que había llegado, y después de un tiempo pensándolo se decidió a acercarse.

Después de orar rei se acerco a un gran jardín que había cerca del templo

-te gustan?

-si son muy hermosas quien las planto?

-Yo y mi madre hace unos días, oye estamos necesitando a alguien que nos ayude con el templo, y se me ocurrió que tal vez tu podrías ser esa persona… claro si tu quieres y puedes.

-- enserio si me gustaría mucho, me parecen interesantes los templos y quiero aprender mas de ellos

-estas en el lugar indicado por cierto soy Nephrite

- yo me llamo rei- dijo mientras volteaba a mirarlo a los ojos cuando

Flash back

Nephrite y Jedite iban caminando por el jardín del palacio cuando se encontraron con sailor mars, Nephrite estaba enamorada de ella empezó a molestara para que le prestara un poco de atención

Nephrite: oye mars, sabes por que te odio tanto?

Sailor mars: porque soy una guerrera aburrida y sin sentido del humor?

Nephrite: si en parte por eso

Sailor mars: ¿Porque podría hacer lo que quisiera pero prefiero soportar la carga de ser una sailor? Porque, podría ser rica, podría ser famosa. Podría tener cualquier cosa… A cualquiera, incluso a ti, Nephrite. Puedo galopar sobre ti hasta que te tiemblen las piernas y se te queden los ojos en blanco. Tengo músculos que ni siquiera te imaginas. Podría apretarte hasta que estalles como el champán caliente, y aún me pedirías un poquito más.- mientras decía esto lo iba empujando suavemente y acercando su boca como si lo fuera a besar-¿Y sabes por qué no lo hago? Porque está mal (1)- dijo mientras lo empujo fuertemente tirándolo a un lago, luego se rio y se fue.

-jajaja definitivamente esta vez esta chica te dejo sin habla amigo- dijo Jedite mientras burlaba

Fin del flash back

-Bueno entonces ¿Cuando empiezo?

-puedes empezar el lunes, solo va hacer medio tiempo quieres que sea por la mañana o por la tarde?

- mañana por la tarde estudio

-ok chao, nos vemos mañana alas seis

-Ehh si adiós

En el inframundo

-señor encontramos a sailor mercury, pero…la perdimos aunque estamos siguiendo su rastro, además tenemos una pista de donde puede estar sailor Venus, la antigua líder de las inners

-Como pudiste perderla pero esta bien te daré una segunda oportunidad, esta vez mas te vale traerlas, entendido

- si, señor

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

En el centro de Tokio, un joven llegaba a su apartamento

-chicos la encontré al fin encontré a mi querida rei, les dije que comprar ese templo era una buena idea la conozco y se que los templos siempre le han llamado la atención y todo paso igual como me contaron, supe que era ella cuando tuve una visión de nuestra vida pasa-

-bien hecho Jedite, ahora tenemos que hacer que recuerden y protegerlas

-no solo eso Malachite, tenemos que volver a enamorarlas no se que haría sin Ami.

-pero recuerden que tenemos que acercarnos despacio y hacer que nos cojan confianza porque si no corremos el riesgo de que se alejen de nosotros y eso no nos conviene mucho menos con nuestros enemigos tan cerca

-entonces ese es el plan las vamos a proteger sin que se den cuenta, se que nuestros poderes no son mucho pero nos darán tiempo por lo menos hasta que las chicas recuerden

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

1) El dialogo que le dijo rei a Jedite en el recuerdo lo saque de un capitulo de buffy la caza vampiros, la verdad es que cuando me vi el capitulo me gusto mucho ese dialogo y pensé que le quedaría muy bien a rei teniendo en cuenta el carácter que se manda

**PARA LOS QUE NO ENTIENDEN ALGUNAS COSAS **

lo que pasa es que en tokio de cristal paso algo que proboco que la neoreina serenity destruyera todo(segundo capitulo) probocando que todos volvieran a reencarnar.  
tanto las sailor como darien y serena han estado recordando algunas cosas por medio de los sueños pero para ellos todo se queda ahi,en los sueños, hasta ahora los unicos que han recordado todo son los generales de la tierra (Zoisite, malachite, jedite y Nephrite)que van a tener que hacer que tanto las sailor comos los reyes recuerden y el mal(que aun no he dicho quien es )  
espero que esto les aclarara las cosas que no entienden

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se esperaban que los generales recordaran primero cierto? La verdad yo tampoco se me acaba de ocurrir tal vez me demore en sacar el siguiente capitulo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estos días pero voy a intentar sacarlo mañana ok bye


	7. mina y malachite

Eran las ocho y un chico acababa de llegar a su destino la casa de la chica a la que protegía y amaba aunque ella no lo supiera, hoy estaba decidido a poner en marcha su plan, iba a conquistarla no importa cuanto trabajo le costara el sabia que al final valdría la pena, estaba preparado para tocar el timbre cuando oyó sus gritos diciendo que se le había hecho tarde, una pequeña sonrisa se le asomo por sus labios, esa era su chica, su mina, el la conocía perfectamente y sabia que jamás se aburriría con esa chica. Le encantaba las ocurrencias con las que salía, y que siempre hacia lo que el menos esperaba, ella era la que le daba alegría a sus días y estaba decidido a recuperarla.

-Ding don- toco el timbre y una hermosa chica rubia muy parecida a su mina le abrió la puerta pero el necesito de solo un momento para darse cuenta que no era ella, sin embargo lo que vio le sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarla a ella, la neo reina serenity en la misma casa que su princesa, aunque le alegro hacerlo sin saberlo mina le ahorro un gran trabajo, ya que encontrar ala neo reina era una parte muy importante de la misión si querían derrotar a sus enemigos.

Cada mañana el sol nos dio,  
en la cara al despertar.  
Cada palabra que le pronuncié  
la hacía soñar.

No era raro verla en el jardín  
corriendo tras de mí,  
y yo dejándome alcanzar,  
sin duda, era feliz.

-buenas noches soy Malachite, vengo por mina- dijo Malachite

-si, pasa se esta arreglando baja en un momento- dijo serena, ciertamente el joven le pareció muy guapo, mina no estaba exagerando cuando hablo de él.

Después de unos minutos, mina y Malachite se dirigían a cine, Malachite lo había planeado la conocía perfectamente, primero irían a ver una película, luego la llevaría a un karaoke que quedaba cerca, el sabia que a la rubia siempre le ha gustado cantar, su objetivo era llevarla a lugares que tuvieran algo de su vida pasada, era una forma sutil de hacerlas recordar.

Era una buena idea  
cada cosa sugerida,  
ver la novela en la televisión,  
contarnos todo.

Jugar eternamente  
el juego limpio de la seducción.  
Y las peleas terminarlas  
siempre en el sillón.

Horas mas tarde mientras salían del karaoke iban pasando por un parque cuando empezó a llover, Malachite la cogió de la mano y la llevo a un departamento que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando llegaron ambos se cambiaron de ropa, Malachite le presto a mina una de sus camisas, pero al verla salir de el baño no pudo aguantarse y la beso como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, era un beso en el que le demostraba la necesidad, la pasión y el amor que sentía Malachite desde que la volvió a ver. Mina se sorprendió mucho Malachite la había tomado desprevenida pero cuando sintió sus labios un sentimiento muy fuerte de amor y nostalgia se apodero de ella y de pronto

Flash back

Las sailor estaban detrás de el rey Endimión y la neo reina serenity mientras los veían como revivían a los generales, los reyes unieron sus cristales mientras hacían una especie de plegaria, después de unos 15 minutos cuatro piedras que estaban adelante de ellos en medio de un circulo (Jadeíta, Nefrita, Zoisita y Malaquita) empezaban a brillar y se empezaron a formar los cuerpos de cuatro hombres en el lugar donde antiguamente habían estado las piedras. No sin duda los reyes de Tokio de cristal se estaban haciendo cada vez más poderosos.

Fin flash back

Aunque todos los recuerdos pasaban rápidamente, ella logro conservarlos todos, cada detalle se quedaba en su memoria como si siempre hubieran estado allí.

Me va a extrañar, al despertar.  
En sus paseos por el jardín,  
cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.

Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.  
Porque el suspiro será por mí,  
porque el vacío la hará sufrir.

Flash back

-Malachite estaba muy nervioso en el parque donde se habían quedado en encontrarse, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas junto con la luna lucia mas hermosas que nunca.

-oye, quería decirte que me pareces una persona grandiosa, NO, no, no debe haber otra forma. Ehh, eres la persona más importante en mi vida…-

Estaba muy nervioso hoy era un día muy especial y quería que todo saliera perfecto ya lo tenia todo listo y estaba ensayando lo que le diría a mina cuando ella lo interrumpió

-Malachite?, que haces – el se quedo helado, estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que mina había llegado

-Ehh nada solo… estaba hablando conmigo mismo-

-te decías cuanto te querías?- le pregunto mina en un tono de burla y diversión

- porque presiento que esta hermosa dama se esta burlando de mi=pregunto Malachite en el mismo tono lo que provoco que mina soltara una pequeña risilla

- Malachite dime que estabas haciendo? Sabes que soy muy curiosa- dijo mina haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-ya lo veras princesa- dijo mientras la guiaba hacia un hotel, la llevo a su departamento y le pidió que cerrara los ojos, cuando estaban adentro mina abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue que el cuarto estaba iluminado con velas, en el centro de la habitación había una comedor decorado con velas rojas y un jarrón que estaba lleno de rosas rojas y en la mitad una blanca, por la ventana que quedaba al frente de ella, tenia una hermosa vista donde se veía la luna llena , también se percato de que había un camino de pétalos de rosa rojas que se dirigía a la habitación.

Cuando voltio a ver a Malachite el estaba inclinado con una rodilla en el piso y el la mano tenia un estuche para anillo en forma de rosa. El cual abrió y tenia en el centro un hermoso anillo.

-princesa, sabes que eres la persona mas importante de mi vida, eres mi vida, eres la persona con la que quiero despertar todas las mañanas, quiero que alegres el resto de mi vida como lo has hecho desde que te conocí, no te puedo prometer que toda nuestra vida va a ser perfecta, van a ver días en que queramos divorciarnos, van a haber peleas, como en todos los matrimonios pero, aunque los momentos felices son los que se vamos a recordar por siempre, los momentos difíciles son los que nos van ä hacer mas fuertes, por eso con la luna como testigo y con el juramento de que te voy a amar para toda la vida, le pido la diosa del amor, mina aino que se case con este humilde caballero.

Fin flash back

Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,  
que no habrá vida después de mí,  
que no se puede vivir así.

Me va a extrañar,  
cuando tenga ganas de  
dormir y acariciar.

Flash back

La boda se realizo en Venus, en todo el universo se habían enterado que la princesa de Venus y la líder de las inners se iba a casar con Malachite el líder de los generales del príncipe Endimión , era la segunda boda mas esperada por la vía láctea ( la primera fue la de serena y Darién).

Malachite estaba nervioso mina se había retrasado y se le pasaban un millón de preguntas por la mente ¿y si se arrepintió? ¿y sino va avenir? Miles de preguntas se pasaban por su mente hasta que el rey Endimión se acerco a calmarlo

-Malachite tranquilízate, la novia siempre llega tarde, además que no se te olvide que nuestras chicas siempre han sido impuntuales por naturaleza.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a entrar las damas de honor hasta que al fin entro la novia, se veía hermosa vestida de blanco irradiaba felicidad y tenia una hermosa sonrisa que se lograba notar aun atreves del velo y a su lado estaba Artemis su fiel amigo que había recuperado su cuerpo después de la boda de los reyes

Fin flash back

Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina,  
se divertía con mis ocurrencias, y reía.  
Cada caricia le avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea,  
era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía.

Me va a extrañar, al despertar.  
En sus paseos por el jardín,  
cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.

Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.  
Porque el suspiro será por mí,  
porque el vacío la hará sufrir.

Flash back

Mina estaba rara últimamente salía muy temprano de la casa y cuando volvía no le decía donde había estado por mas que le preguntara.

Un día cuando llegaba de una de las reuniones con los otros generales para informarle al rey las novedades del mes, en la habitación encima de la cama había un regalo que tenia en la parte de arriba una tarjeta que decía

Para: Malachite

-Malachite se dirigió a abrir el regalo y en la parte de adentro había un sobre cuando lo abrió había primero saco una hoja que era nada mas y nada menos que una prueba de embarazo que daba positiva, lo otro que saco fueron unas ecografías cuando las estaba viendo oyó la voz de mina detrás de el

-Felicidades, futuro papá

Malachite jamás había estado tan feliz en su vida aun no podía creer que esa cosita tan pequeña y frágil que había en las ecografías, era su hijo, con los ojos llorosos alzo a mina y empezó a dar vueltas, luego paro y la beso de la forma mas dulce y amorosa.

Fin flash back

Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,  
que no habrá vida después de mí,  
que no se puede vivir así.

Me va a extrañar,  
cuando tenga ganas de  
dormir y acariciar.

Flash back

Todos estaban en el pasillo al frente de la habitación, por petición de los reyes ahora Vivian en el castillo, mina estaba en labor de parto y ami la estaba atendiendo habían tenido que sacar a Malachite al pasillo de lo nervioso que estaba, porque no dejaba trabajar a nadie, después de de dos horas al fin se oye el llanto de un bebe, ami le paso a su bebe. Cuando la vio por primera vez mina sintió una inmensa sensación de alegría y ternura, la niña la miraba fijamente con sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules, de pronto sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente y cuando alzo su mirada vio a Malachite que las estaba observando con una mirada llena de dulzura y un infinito amor

Fin flash back

Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,  
que no habrá vida después de mí,  
que no se puede vivir así.

Cuando el dia llege a su fin  
cuando tenga ganas de dormir  
me va a extrañar.

hola este es mi siguiente capitulo perdon por la tardansa, la cancion se llama me va a extrañar de ricardo montaner


	8. Chapter 8

Flash back

Eran las 10 de la noche mina y Malachite volvían al castillo, Tanya los había convencido para que salieran un par de horas y pasaran tiempo juntos ya que con la bebe y las obligaciones que tenían, el tiempo juntos y a solas era muy limitado.

Cuando llegaron se les hizo extraño, que no hubiera ningún guardia vigilando el castillo ni tampoco estaba lita, que era la que le tocaba custodiar esa noche, cuando estaban llegaron a las puertas, estas se abrieron, lo que vieron los dejo helados, el castillo estaba llenos de enemigos, mina alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de lita en el piso, mina y Malachite se prepararon para pelear.

-Buenas noches, sailor Venus y general Malachite, ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?- ¿Cómo lo sabia? fue lo primero que se preguntaron, mina de inmediato dirigió su mirada al cuarto de su hija y vio que Tanya los estaba mirando por el balcón.

Malachite reconoció al hombre en cuanto lo vio era Arima un soldado, que había salido con su familia de vacaciones, encontraron el auto donde iba, a las afueras de Tokio con toda su familia muerta pero no había rastro de él. Malachite, oyó el grito de la neo reina y estaba dispuesto en ir a ayudar cuando vio como Arima le hizo una señal a alguien, el giro su mirada y vio como Tanya salía por el balcón con su pequeña hija en brazos.

Despídete de ella- le dijo Arima con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-Nooo- fue el grito de mina mientras Tanya botaba a la niña, cuando corrió a tratar de alcanzarla, hubo una fuerte explosión y todo se volvió negro

Fin flash back

Mina empezó a llorar incontrolablemente y Malachite solo la abrazaba.

-Malachite ¿que paso? ¿Como lograron ingresar al castillo?

-no lo se pero lo vamos a averiguar, mina el enemigo también volvió tenemos que enfrentarlo pero para eso necesitamos la ayuda de todos no podemos permitir que nos vuelvan a coger solos - dijo Malachite

-esto no se va a quedar haci ellos van a pagar el habernos quitado nuestra vida y a nuestra hija -dijo mina mientras volvía a llorar, Malachite la beso y la llevo a la cama, entre besos y caricias terminaron haciendo el amor.

Al otro día, mina y Malachite se reunieron con los demás ( los generales) y empezaron a crear un plan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-que bueno que hoy no hubo clase- dijo una chica rubia con dos coletas

-que extraño que mina no llego anoche, espero que este bien me tendrá que dar una muy buena explicación no sabe todo lo que me costo cubrirla con mis padres, menos mal que haruka tampoco llego a noche ella si se habría dado cuenta de todo nos conoce muy bien- pensaba serena

-hola cabeza de chorlito- dijo Darién

-me llamo SERENA, o es que no...-cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión, Darién abrazo a serena para protegerla

Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban rodeados de monstruos

-busquen los el rey y la neo reina no deben estar lejos

-si señor y un montón de monstruos se dispersaron

Serena estaba muy asustada Darién la estaba cubriendo para protegerla cuando esos monstruos se empezaron a acercar, cuando estaban a punto de atacarlos, aparecieron delante de ellos cuatro hombres vestidos con trajes de caballeros que se enfrentaron con los monstruos.

-Serena salgamos de aquí

-mina, que haces aquí

-eso no importa, luego te explico pero vámonos

-esta bien, Darién vamos –

Se fueron a refugiarse a un restaurante que quedaba muy cerca de hay mientras veían como los caballeros estaban acabando con los monstruos

-están bien- dijo mina

-si ellos llegaron a tiempo- dijo serena

Darién acompaño a serena a su casa ya que mina dijo que no podía porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Darién y serena se la pasaron callados todo el tiempo

-es tan linda, pero no se que decirle, tal vez sea mi oportunidad de decirle que me gusta mucho… en que estas pensando Darién chiva lo mas probable es que si hacemos eso ella se va a espantar- pensaba Darién, aunque serena también tenia su lucha interna

-que le digo? ¿Qué le digo?, ah ya se- Darién la chica con la que estabas la otra vez es tu novia? – hay serena, mas obvia imposible, espero que no se de cuenta de tu interés por el

-No es mi hermana porque celosa -le dijo Darién en un tono burlón pero en realidad pensaba= será que esta celosa, ojala que si, hay Darién no seas iluso, una chica tan linda como ella debe tener mejores pretendientes que tu

-NO, no yo celosa que te pasa ni que tuvieras tanta suerte= dijo serena muy nerviosa pero Darién no lo noto

-si ni que tuviera tanta suerte- pensó Darién

Cuando iban llegando a la casa de serena un grupo de niños paso corriendo y botaron a serena Darién al intentar ayudarla se le cayó encima

-es tu oportunidad- pensó Darién y la beso total si serena se disgustaba y no le respondía el beso, diría que fue un accidente, pero serena respondió al beso de una manera dulce y cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos en ese momento ambos tuvieron el mismo recuerdo

Recuerdo de serena

Estaba parada en la puerta de la iglesia, cuando las puertas se abrieron

-estas lista? -le dijo un hombre mucho mayor que ella

-si padre- dijo serena pero no era ella era como si estuviera dentro del recuerdo no podía controlar su cuerpo, solo observar

Serena miro alrededor de ella, estaba en una iglesia con mucha gente, no importa donde dirigiera su mirada todos le sonreían y algunos la felicitaban cuando miro al frente lo vio a el, Darién estaba hay sonriéndole, no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco a el solo oyó que su padre le dirigió una palabras a Darién que sonaban mas como una advertencia, ella solo pudo sonreír mientras transcurría la ceremonia, no lo podía creer

-serena aceptas a Darién - le repitió el padre

-si acepto- dijo serena la verdad estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado de cuenta lo que el padre decía solo oyó cuando Darién acepto luego dijo sus votos y cuando la boda termino ella no lo podía creer al fin su sueño se había cumplido jamás en su vida había estado tan feliz

Fin del recuerdo

Recuerdo de Darién

Aun no lo podía creer, estaba tan nervioso al fin se iba a casar con su princesa al fin iban a tener la vida que habían anhelado, cuando se abrieron las puertas y la vio fue como ver un ángel estaba tan hermosa vestida de blanco y al fin seria suya para siempre

Toda la boda paso sin ningún inconveniente excepto que serena dudo por un momento cuando le preguntaban que si aceptaba el estaba tan nervioso como ella pero sabia que todo había valido la pena y no importa a cuantos enemigos tendría que enfrentarse o cuantas guerras vendrían, ahora estaban juntos y disfrutar el presente era lo mas importante en ese momento luego tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por el futuro

Fin del recuerdo de Darién

Al igual que mina los recuerdos de Darién y serena pasaron rápidamente

-SERENA QUE HACES EN EL PISO CON ESE TIPO ENCIMA-

-haruka fue lo único que pudo decir serena cuando miro hacia atrás y hay estaba haruka con los puños fuertemente cerrados

lo siento, si me demoro, en estos dias mi imaginacion no es muy buena pero voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible para subir el siguiente pronto ok bye


	9. haruka

**Pov haruka**

-haruka, hoy hay una exposición de pinturas a las siete ¿cierto?

-si mina, ya te dije que si voy a ir. Espera ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en que yo vaya a esa exposición?

-Ehh no…No es eso es que se que te gustan mucho esas exposiciones- dijo mina muy nerviosa

-mina, no me estarás diciendo mentiras

-no haruka como crees, y oye en la exposición no va a estar por casualidad esa chica de pelo aguamarina

-Ehh s...tal vez la verdad es que no me interesa mucho- dijo haruka poniéndose muy roja

-Ehh bueno ya se me esta haciendo tarde, mejor me voy a cambiarme

Horas más tarde haruka estaba en el museo pero aunque todas le gustaban mucho había una en especial que le llamo mucho la atención era una en la que habían cuatro chicas sonriendo pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era que vestían trajes muy raros aunque no se podían ver claramente, las chicas estaban rodeadas por un hermoso palacio de cristal. A haruka esta pintura le pareció muy hermosa pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que una de las cuatro chicas se parecía mucho a ella

-hola haruka, me alegra mucho que vinieras-no tenia que voltearse a mirarla para saber que la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos era michiru

-ya te lo dije, jamás faltaría a una exposición en la que tu participaras- dijo haruka

Michiru era una joven muy hermosa que la traía loca, y aun no podía creer que michiru la aceptara.

Estuvieron hablando por horas de trivialidades, aunque eran cosas sin sentido haruka le puso atención a todo lo que le decía michiru porque simplemente le parecía fascinante esa chica.

-wow no puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde, en verdad el tiempo se paso muy rápido- dijo michiru

-que tal si vamos a cenar- dijo haruka no quería despedirse no aun

Las horas pasaron muy rápido cuando llegaron al hotel donde michiru se hospedaba

-Ehh bueno creo que esto es todo- dijo haruka

-si supongo…Hmm yo me preguntaba si- decía michiru muy nerviosa

-¿si?- dijo haruca invitándola a proseguir

-Ehh bueno... Haruka quieres entrar un rato – dijo michiru

-si claro- dijo haruca sonrojándose un poco

El apartamento de michiru era una de las mejores suites del hotel, michiru le había contado que sus padres eran muy ricos

-Quieres algo de t...- michiru no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que fue callada con un beso

-te amo- fue lo único que pudo decir michiru antes de que haruka la besara nuevamente

Haruka jamás había sido tan lanzada, pero ella amaba a michiru y se lo pensaba demostrar esta era su oportunidad y no la pensaba perder, haruka entre besos la dirigió a la habitación donde terminaron haciendo el amor de una forma en la que se demostraban todo lo que sentían, cuando terminaron haruka abraso de una manera posesiva a michiru ella era suya no importaba a cuantas personas se lo tuviera que demostrar, mientras dormían haruka tuvo un sueño muy extraño

Sueño de haruka

Era una mañana como cualquiera en Tokio de crista, Darién y serena se habían convertido en los reyes de Tokio de cristal, las sailor inners se habían casado con los generales.

Por otro lado las sailor outer también se habían organizado, haruka y michiru se habían casado y adoptaron a una niña de tres meses de nacida llamada Rika, setsuna se había casado con Apolo un hombre muy guapo que había conocido cuando estudiaba para ser diseñadora de modas y habían adoptado a hotaru.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que un día setsuna fue a ver las puertas del tiempo y lo que vio la dejo en shock, toda la ciudad de Tokio estaba en llamas, el palacio de Tokio de cristal estaba en ruinas, solo había soledad y dolor.

Setsuna volvió a la mansión dispuesta a ir al palacio para decirle lo que había visto a sus reyes y cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras se percato que hotaru no estaba sola también estaban haruka y michiru.

-mamá setsuna, papá haruka y mamá michiru vinieron a traer a Rika…

Mamá que te pasa?- pregunto hotaru al ver a setsuna tan pálida-

-Estamos en problemas. Chicas- dijo setsuna y les conto todo lo que había visto

- lo primero que tenemos que hacer es informarle a los reyes no podemos permitir que ese futuro se haga realidad-

Cuando iban a salir todo se puso negro y empezaron a aparecer imágenes de Tokio de cristal destruido, se oían gritos por todas partes.

-para evitar este futuro necesitan una clase de ayuda que sus reyes no les pueden dar

-quien eres?

-soy la persona que puede cambiar el futuro de Tokio de cristal. Claro si se unen a mí

Fin del sueño

Se despertó algo asustada ¿Qué había sido eso? Pensaba ciertamente era un sueño muy extraño, soñarse con michiru ya no lo parecía extraño, había empezado a soñar con ella desde que la conoció pero los sueños se sentían cada vez mas reales y ¿quienes eran esas dos chicas que estaban con ellas?¿ y esa voz tan extraña de quien provenía? Haruka tenia miles de preguntas sin respuestas pero no importaba cuanto le costara iba a encontrar las respuestas

Mientras estaba pensando, dirigió su mirada a la persona que la estaba abrazando se deshizo de su agarre y fue a bañarse, cuando salió del baño vio que la chica aun se encontraba dormida, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en la comisura de sus labios y se dirigió ha hacerle el desayuno hoy la trataría como ella se lo merecía, como una princesa.

Después de desayunar se despidió de ella y fue a su casa pensando el lo que había soñado, era tan extraño, cuando llegaba a la casa un grupo de niños la empujaron y casi la botan iba decirle unas cuantas cosas a esos mocosos pero cuando miro el frente vio como un tipo estaba encima de su hermanita

-SERENA QUE HACES EN EL PISO CON ESE TIPO ENCIMA-fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba sus puños


	10. Chapter 10

Serena, era el único pensamiento claro que tenia, habían tantas cosas en mi cabeza y en todos estaba esa chica rubia que me volvía loco tan solo con verla, intente aclarar mi mente varias veces pero las cosas seguían siendo muy confusas , solo se que cuando la estaba besando empezaron a llegar miles de imágenes.

-SERENA QUE HACES EN EL PISO CON ESE TIPO ENCIMA-esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos y me di de cuenta que estábamos en una situación bastante comprometedora (Darién estaba encima de serena con una mano en las caderas de serena y la otra al lado derecho de la cabeza de serena recargada en el suelo y serena estaba debajo de el con una mano en la cintura de Darién y otra estaba tocando su pecho además que sus rostros estaban muy cerca ya que hasta ahora se estaban separando después del beso)

La mirada de serena se dirigió rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde venia la voz

-haruka- la oí susurrar mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos se levanto rápidamente

-serena porque…- unos gritos no dejaron que haruka terminara de reprender a serena

cuando Darién y serena (que ya estaban parados) fueron a averiguar que estaba pasando vieron otra vez los mismos cuatro hombres que los habían defendido anteriormente peleando contra los mismos monstruos, pero ahora la escena no les parecía desconocida todo lo contrario, ahora serena y Darién sabían que su lugar estaba al lado de los generales de la tierra ayudándolos a defender, por otro lado los recuerdos de haruka se agolpaban en su mente, al principio los recuerdos la desorientaron un poco pero cuando vio como Darién se transformaba en tuxedo mask y fue a pelear con los generales logro recuperarse lo primero que hizo fue intentar transformarse, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no podía ya que no tenia su pluma de transformación miro a serena y ella estaba igual de desconcertada lo único que podían hacer era observar.

Cuando los generales de la tierra y tuxedo mask terminaron de pelear lo primero que hicieron fue inclinarse ante su rey –porque aun lo seguía siendo-

Darién miro a serena, haruka y a mina que acababa de llegar

-tenemos que hablar-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Al fin recordaron-

-si, ahora tenemos que guiarlos no podemos dejar que los recuerdos los atormenten

-tienes razón, para lo que se nos viene encima necesitamos estar mas unidos que nunca

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inframundo

-señor, lamento informarle que Arima volvió a fallar pero tranquilo ya nos encargamos de el

-ese inútil lo arruino todo, tenemos que hacer algo la presencia del rey Endimión no fue muy fuerte, aun tenemos una oportunidad

-si señor- se inclino y se fue

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaban en la sala de la casa de serena, el silencio se estaba haciendo bastante incomodo hasta que Darién hablo

--quienes mas recuerdan

-nadie más solo nosotros- dijo Malachite

-también nosotros-dijo una voz que provenía de las escaleras

-mamá, papá-

-lo siento chicas, debimos decírselo pero no estábamos seguros de que estuvieran preparadas – dijo Artemis

-bueno, explicarme por que no nos podemos transformar- dijo haruka apretando sus puños

-es por que el cristal de plata ya no existe, cuando la neo reina serena lo destruyo…- decía luna

- se destruyeron también las plumas de transformación y dudo que podamos recuperarlas- termino serena.

Cuando serena dijo esto un sentimiento de dolor e impotencia se apodero de las sailor

-que saben del enemigo- dijo Darién

-se hacen llamar "The Circle" el líder se llama Víctor- dijo Malachite

-si en Tokio de cristal había un libro con información sobre ellos, no recuerdo muy bien creo que decía que Víctor y el caos tenían una especie de alianza, ya que aunque el caos era poderoso no era indestructible y Víctor necesitaba el poder que le proporcionaba el caos, pero el gran sabio logro convencer al caos de que traicionara a Víctor y se uniera a el y así fue como se termino la alianza

-si, estas en lo correcto luna - dijo Zoisite

-investiguen mas sobre ellos, necesitamos saber donde se ocultan no podemos dejar que nos vuelvan a coger desprevenidos- cuando Darién termino de hablar, el dolor se reflejo en el rostro de todos los presentes

Después de que los generales se fueron, los demás se quedaron haciendo planes, haruka insistía en que había alguna forma de recuperar sus poderes y aunque estaba en lo cierto aun no sabían cual era

Serena salió al patio le había dejado de poner cuidado a la conversación cuando los generales se fueron, no es que ella no quisiera recuperar sus poderes sino que los recuerdos estaban acabando con ella, sus hijas desde que las recordó lo único en lo pensaba era en que había fallado, serena se había prometido protegerlas. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había dado cuenta que alguien estaba frente a ella sino hasta cuando la abrazaron.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Darién preocupado

-si solo pensaba en algunas cosas- dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Darién

-serena no fue tu culpa no tenias otra opción- dijo Darién separándola un poco de él y mirándola a los ojos

Una triste sonrisa se formo en los labios de serena, el la conocía tan bien.

-pero es mi culpa Darién, debí encontrar otra forma, tal vez…-

Los labios de Darién no la dejaron terminar, al principio se sorprendió por la reacción de Darién el nunca había sido tan impulsivo, pero luego le respondió el beso, otra vez estaban juntos pero ella se iba a asegurar de que esta vez nadie los separara

Hola termine otro capitulo perdón si me tardo pero últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya se que este cap esta muy corto pero ultimamente la poca inspiracion que tenia se me esta acabando (ojala que vuelva pronto)

Respondiendo la duda de Megami-Magic, haruka no es un hombre sigue siendo mujer. De pronto lo que paso es que escribí algo que te confundió, si es así lo siento soy nueva en esto y a veces me confundo un poco


	11. ¿donde estoy?

TOKIO DE CRISTAL

Acosador?...

si tal vez eso soy, la he estado siguiendo toda la semana hoy esta vestida con un babydoll naranja ( N/A esta en mi perfil) tiene un poco de gloss rosa, esta tan hermosa como siempre arreglada para EL, está noche están celebrando su aniversario lo que no se imaginan es que yo me voy a encargar de que este sea el ultimo.

Aunque se que lo mas probable es que nunca va ha ser mía, pero me gusta pensar lo contrario me gusta cerrar los ojos y creer que se arregla para mi y que ese estúpido rey Endimión no existe, de solo pensar que Endimión es la persona que le hace el amor todas las noches me hierve la sangre, pero por supuesto eso se puede arreglar, espero que Endimión disfrute lo que tiene porque se lo voy a quitar, no importa lo que me cueste ella va a ser mía.

-Scott, donde estas?- escuche una voz que me llamaba, baje rápidamente del árbol donde me encontraba nadie podía descubrirme para todos, para el resto del mundo yo era Scott uno de los vigilantes de confianza del general Malachite y del rey Endimión, me había ganado la confianza de ellos poco a poco, incluso gracias a algunas personas de confianza me entere el rey Endimión me iba a ascender para convertirme en guarda espaldas de sus hijas, las cuales deberían ser mías.

-aquí sailor Venus solo me estaba asegurando de que todo estuviera en orden- sabia que tenia que tener mucho cuidado con ella creo que sospecha algo

- ok puedes ir a descansar – dijo sailor Venus, Salí rápidamente de los muros del castillo asegurándome de que nadie me siguiera tenia que hablar con ellos, ya lo había decidido hoy iba aceptar su propuesta.

-así que volviste sabia que lo harías- dijo Víctor

- la propuesta sigue en pie?-

-por supuesto mi querido amigo, todo esta como habíamos quedado- dijo Víctor

-esta bien, por ahora debemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, sailor Venus y sailor mars están sospechando algo- dije un poco preocupado de que esas estúpidas sailor arruinaran nuestros planes he llegado muy lejos como para dejar que ellas lo arruinen todo

-por eso no te preocupes Scott- dijo mientras le daba indicaciones a alguien son su mano y una hermosa chica entro y se paro a mi lado- te presento a Tanya, vamos a hacer que la niñera de sailor Venus "se vaya" del país y esa será tu señal para recomendar a Tanya di que es tu hermana, inventa todo lo q quieras, y tu Tanya cuando estés frente a sailor Venus tienes que convencerla de que eres la mejor opción para cuidar a su hija – dijo Víctor

-si Víctor- dijimos al unisonó Tanya y yo

TIEMPO PRESENTE

Hay fue el comienzo de todo, aunque no me arrepiento de haber sido tan impulsivo, creo que ahora tengo mas oportunidad de estar con ella, no pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera de mis labios desde mañana comenzaría mi plan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Había pasado una semana desde que recordaron todo aunque cabe decir que aun algunas sailor no habían recordado nada pero los generales no perdían las esperanzas.

Michiru, setsuna y hotaru ya recordaban algunas cosas gracias a haruka y Darién. Serena y Darién empezaron a salir, intentaban recuperarse pero serena no podía evitar sentirse culpable, Darién lo sabía por lo cual intentaba ir despacio y ayudarla a recuperarse.

Como todas las mañanas serena llego corriendo a la prepa

-tranquila serena la profesora no ha llegado.-dijo dayan

Serena, empezó a buscar a mina con la mirada hasta que la encontró se acerco a ella con paso firme y dispuesta a reclamarle pero fue interrumpida por la profesora que acababa de entrar

--SILENCIO- dijo la profesora callando a los pocos estudiantes que no la habían escuchado llegar

-buenos días, hoy les quiero presentar a dos nuevas estudiantes que van a ingresar a este salón- hizo una señal con la mano y entraron dos chicas una alta de pelo castaño recogido en una cola y la otra era morena de pelo negro solo un poco mas bajita que la anterior

-bueno, ella es lita Young, viene de Beijing y ella es raichel Anami como saben era estudiante del otro grupo pero por petición de sus familiares la cambiamos… - serena dejo de ponerle cuidado a lo que decía la profesora ya que dayan llamo su atención

-sabes… dicen que a esa tal raichel es una chica muy agresiva y que la trajeron porque en el otro grupo no se logro integrar- le susurro dayan a serena

- y sabes algo de esa chica lita? - le dijo serena

-no, pero tranquila voy a averiguar todo lo que pueda- dijo dayan, serena quería mucho a dayan pero para nadie era un secreto que dayan era la chica mas chismosa del salón y eso molestaba a serena de sobremanera.

Lita y raichel o rei como había pedido que la llamaran se sentaron en la parte de atrás del salón cuando empezó el descanso serena y mina tuvieron una mirada cómplice y se les acercaron a las chicas

-Hola soy mina y ella es mi hermana serena- dijo mina con una gran sonrisa

-ohh si, Darién me he hablado mucho de ti serena- dijo rei

Así pasaron el resto del día hablando sobre sus vidas y conociéndose cada vez más.

horas mas tarde cuando serena y mina salían serena se dio cuenta que había dejado algo en el salón

-mina no encuentro algunos de mis libros, los has visto?

-no, estas segura que no los dejaste en la casa?-

-si estoy segura, tal vez se me quedaron en el salón ya vuelvo

-serena quieres que te acompañe?-

-no, tu sigue nos vemos en el departamento de los muchachos

-esta bien pero no te demores

Serena volvió corriendo a su salón y efectivamente los libros estaban en su puesto lo que se le hizo raro porque ella no recordaba haberlos sacado, pero no le puso mucha importancia ya que algunas veces era algo despistada

Tomo los libros y se fue, desde hacia rato sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo pero pensó que solo estaba algo paranoica se tranquilizo al pensar que ya le faltaba poco para llegar pero sin embargo empezó a caminar mas rápido cada vez estaba mas segura de que alguien la estaba siguiendo – solo es paranoia- se repetía ella mientras miraba hacia atrás cuando de repente choco con alguien el cual la sostuvo para que no se cayera

Cuando serena levanto la mirada se quedo helada no podía creer lo que veía

-hola serenity, me extrañabas?-dijo la persona que estaba frente a ella

-tú- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que sintió que alguien la tomaba por la espalda y cubrió con algo su nariz y su boca solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que serena se quedara dormida

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina estaba muy asustada ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y serena no llegaba ¿será que le paso algo?, Tal vez solo se encontró con alguien y se puso ha hablar si de seguro eso fue porque no le pudo pasar nada malo ¿cierto?, mina estaba muy asustada tenia un mal presentimiento pero esperaba estar equivocada.

-mina donde esta serena?- pregunto Darién que también estaba preocupado

-no se es que ella me dijo que se le había quedado algo y se devolvió pero me dijo que no se demoraba- dijo mina muy asustada en los brazos de Malachite

- de acuerdo esperemos unos minutos mas si no llega vamos a buscarla.

Pasaron quince minutos y la tensión se podía sentir en el aire cuando haruka llego

-que pasa?- pregunto

- es que… serena no ha llegado –

- solo es eso no deberían preocuparse tanto ella siempre a sido muy incumplida

-si haruka pero es que cuando salíamos…-mina le conto todo a haruka-

- si tienes razón, de acuerdo tenemos que buscarla- dijo haruka un poco preocupada

Todos se habían esparcido para buscarla Zoisite y Jedite fueron al parqué, Malachite, mina y Nephrite fueron al crown, Darién y haruka fueron al colegio y por ultimo luna y Artemis se quedaron para ver si llegaba o por lo menos recibían una llamada de serena.

la buscaron por horas perono la encontraban en ningun lugar, la mayoria de ellos ya estaban cansados y pensaron que lo mas razonable era reunirseal siguiente dia y seguirla buscand, exepto darien no se iba arendir la iba a buscar todo la noche si era necesario pero tenia averiguar donde estaba su princesa, cuando eran las doce de la noche darien estaba ya muy cansado y triste ya que no habia encontrado ninguna pista, estaba pasando por una calle no muy legos del departamento de sus guardianes cuando vio en el piso un bulto al principio no le parecio nada fuera de lo comun pero sin embargo se acerco a ver que era y se dio cuenta que era el morral ( maleta) de serena se alegro un poco al fin tenia una pista pero luego se deciluciono ya que se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba a nada lo recogio y al agacharse vio que un pañuelo estaba a unos pocos pasos lo recogio y noto que tenia un olor muy fuerte a extasis liquido, no habia dudas en ese lugar fue que desaparecio su princesa

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando Serena se despertó intento mover sus manos pero sintió que casi no las podía mover algo le estaba sujetando muy fuerte las manos al igual que sus pies abrió los ojos y vio que estaba amarrada a una silla, miro a su alrededor estaba en un cuarto oscuro sin embargo noto que un poco de luz se estaba filtrando por la puerta, en el cuarto solo había una cama con un par de cobijas rotas y una mesa algo vieja, serena se puso a pensar en como había llegado allí y de repente empezó a recordar todo pero sobre todo a el ¿Qué hacia aquí?¿como había vuelto? .

Después de lo que para serena fueron horas, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y luego como introducían una llave, serena estaba muy asustada, porque después de tanto tiempo lo volvería a ver.

hola perdon por la tardanza pero he estado ocupada con tareas del cole


	12. el pasado de scott

**Tokio de cristal**

**Pov Scott**

La tome de la mano y empezamos a correr lo mas rápido que podíamos, ella se tropezó con un par de ramas y varias veces estuvo apunto de caer pero yo nunca dejaba que ella tocara el suelo, estaba tan asustada que grito varias veces pidiendo ayuda pero Corríamos por el bosque por mas que gritara nadie nos iba a escuchar ni a acudir en nuestra ayuda, mire hacia atrás y aun se podían ver las antorchas y oír algunos gritos me di cuenta que nos faltaba poco para llegar a la cabaña así que la agarre mas fuerte y corrí mas rápido, llegamos a la cabaña y cerré la puerta poniendo todos los obstáculos posibles para que no pudieran abrirla o al menos se demoraran, corrimos al cuarto y abrí una pequeña puerta que estaba cubierta por un tapete debajo de la cama nos metimos, era como una especie de cuarto oscuro y frio pero en ese momento no nos importo aun se oía a esos monstruos golpeando la puerta hasta que lograron abrirla e inmediatamente le cubrí la boca a mi esposa para que no gritara, aun maldecía el momento en que se me ocurrió traerla a esta cabaña

**Flash back**

-vamos Scott, va a ser grandioso- me dijo tratando de convencerme

-no se, sabes camile dicen que en esa cabaña asustan, que se oyen cosas extrañas- dije tratando de persuadirla, sabia que ella era muy miedosa

-enserio crees que voy a caer con eso, Scott hazlo por mi hace mucho que no salimos a un lugar nuevo además es nuestro aniversario quiero celebrarlo en un lugar nuevo, diferente – dijo camile

-pero…

-podremos practicar deportes extremos se que te gustan- me dijo camile definitivamente me conocía muy bien, por eso me case con ella

-esta bien vamos a ir – dije ella se puso a dar brincos por la sala definitivamente adoraba a esa mujer

**Fin flash back**

Pero una tarde lo había cambiado todo

**Flash back**

Había pasado un mes, admito que ahora era yo el que no me quería ir todo era grandioso practicamos varios deportes extremos como kayak hinchable, hidrospeed, escalamos, nos divertimos mucho durante este mes y hoy no había sido la excepción habíamos escalado toda la tarde cuando vimos que ya era muy noche decidimos volver a la cabaña, una semana mas y volveríamos a casa.

-escuchas eso Scott?- dijo camile un poco asustada al principio no escuche nada, pensé que camile estaba paranoica decía que escuchaba cosas y un día la oí gritar porque ella juraba que había visto a un hombre vigilando la cabaña pero yo no vi nada así que no le preste mucha atención en ese entonces pero ahora era diferente ya que cuando me concentre logre escuchar algunos pasos venían hacia donde estábamos nosotros por fortuna nos cubrían algunos arboles y plantas eso me hizo sentir mas tranquilo si nos quedábamos aquí no nos verían y pasarían de largo, pensé que tal vez solo eran personas que al igual que nosotros solo buscaban un poco de diversión pero cuando estuvieron tan cerca como para poderlos ver claramente, note como camile me abrazaba estaba aterrada al igual que yo no eran personas, eran monstruos ese tipo de monstruos solo los había visto en el periódico o en las noticias pero cada vez que aparecían las sailor los mataban solo que esta vez no había sailor que nos defendieran. Cogí a camile dispuesto a llevármela a la cabaña recoger nuestras cosas y largarnos de allí. Pero entonces camile se cayo al suelo y pego un pequeño grito no fue muy fuerte pero definitivamente esas cosas la habían escuchado ya que todos nos estaban mirando y se dirigían hacia nosotros como pude levante a camile, la tome de la mano y empezamos a correr.

**Fin del flash back**

Cuando lograron entrar, los monstruos empezaron a buscar por todos lados hasta que uno de ellos vio que debajo de la cama, noto que el tapete estaba doblado de una forma irregular, abrase mas a camile cerca de su pecho como deseando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, el monstruo arranco la puerta que los protegía miro hacia atrás y les dijo a los otros algo que no pudieron escuchar en lo que pareció un segundo después muchos de ellos estaban inclinados sobre ellos Scott rápidamente tomo a camile y la puso detrás suyo intentando protegerla.

La protegió de todos los golpes que pudo pero eran muchos sabia que no iba a poder protegerla por mucho tiempo vio que en una de las esquinas había un hueco en la pared cubierto por tablas no era muy grande pero la podía sacar por ahí rápidamente ataco a los que estaban a su lado derecho, cuando llegaron le señalo el hueco y le dijo que escapara, camile al principio se negó pero el la convenció de que estaría bien, camile quito unas tablas y salió.

Grave error

Camile salió de la casa y corrió todo lo que pudo pero aun estaba cansada estaba por volver a adentrarse al bosque cuando tropezó con una rama y se cayo, alzo la mirada y los vio estaba rodeada.

Scott oyó los gritos de camile intento salir a ayudarla pero cuando se descuido recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo boto al piso estaba mareado pero aun podía oír a camile pidiendo ayuda cuando de repente solo hubo silencio abrió los ojos cuando se percato de que lo habían dejado de golpear, todos los monstruos se habían quedado totalmente quietos en su mirada solo se reflejaba terror pero ¿Por qué? Se pregunto, minutos después una risa metálica se oyó, haciendo eco por toda la casa y helando a todo el que la oía. Solo bastaron de minutos para que los monstruos intentaran huir aun donde estaba tirado en el piso podía oír los gritos de dolor de los monstruos no sabia si alegrarse por que habían recibido su merecido o temer por lo que le iba a pasar a él.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado hay oculto, un silencio aterrador se apodero de la casa y después de un tiempo se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían en su dirección, abrazo sus piernas y baja la mirada esperando a la persona que tal vez lo mataría, alzo la mirada cuando oyó que alguien se paraba delante de él lo primero que vio fueron unos mocasines negros muy elegantes que brillaban con la poca luz que se filtraba, alzo su mirada vio que la persona que estaba frente a el era un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y estaba inclinado tendiéndole la mano.

**Tiempo presente**

Ese fue el día que conoció a Víctor el le ayudo a vengar la muerte de su esposa y lo trato como a un hijo prácticamente desde que lo conoció.

Scott abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba serena encerrada cuando la vio sentada en esa silla tan frágil una sonrisa se creo en sus labios al recordar como la había conocido.

**al fin escribi otro capitulo mas, ** **espero que lo disfruten y diganme que tal estubo ok**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV DE SCOTT **

**Tokio de cristal**

Han pasado tres años desde que esos monstruos mataron a camile, Víctor me dijo que ellos le pertenecían que el los había creado pero al ver que eran muy peligrosos los encerró en jaulas pero una tarde escaparon sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, aun no he olvidado a mi esposa y siento cierto rencor a Víctor por no haberla salvado como lo hizo conmigo pero él me dijo que no había podido hacer nada que cuando había llegado ya era demasiado tarde, no importa lo que digan los demás yo confió en él y le creo. Después de todo el fue el que me salvo.

Viví con Víctor aproximadamente por dos años y medio, vivíamos en un hotel abandonado que quedaba a dos horas de la cabaña, lo habían construido hace unos nueve años para los montañistas pero las personas que se quedaban se quejaban de ruidos extraños, una noche uno de ellos salió ha averiguar que estaba pasando.

-Jamás había visto a alguien tan asustado-dijo Víctor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras recordaba ese día.

-cuando el salió, yo estaba parado frente a la ventana, estaba vestido con un abrigo negro que llegaba hasta el piso y un sombrero, jajaja jamás me había divertido tanto, enserio, su cara mostraba completo terror.

Debo reconocer que al principio me costo un poco de trabajo asustarlos pero créeme que valió la pena mira este hotel es perfecto-dijo Víctor y tenia razón ese lugar era perfecto para sus experimentos no había nadie en kilómetros, a veces iba uno que otro curioso para ver si era cierto lo que decían del lugar pero Víctor se encargaba personalmente de espantarlo.

Víctor no vivía solo también estaban raichel su esposa, Gabriela, Alejandra y Alfonso sus hijos y bueno algunas veces llegaban algunos amigos de Víctor que se quedaban por tiempo ilimitado.

No es que no me gustara vivir con ellos pero es que eso de los experimentos de Víctor no me llamaba mucho la atención, al principio le pregunte el ¿ porque de los experimentos?¿porque crear seres como esos?, el dijo que quería ayudar a las personas, que quería salvarlos de esos monstruos que traían las sailor scouts, Víctor nunca creyó en las sailor scouts siempre dijo que lo que ellas hacían era pura pantalla que ellas engañaban a la gente y el lo único que quería hacer era demostrárselo al mundo. Para Víctor lo que el creaba no eran monstruos eran seres superiores, seres poderosos.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que me vine a Tokio de cristal como ahora lo llamaban, Víctor tenia razón esas sailor lo único que han hecho es engañar a las personas y como es posible que nadie se de cuenta lo que están haciendo todo el mundo las idolatra, ciertamente es una farsa bien montada.

Hace un par de semanas Víctor me había llamado dijo que como yo había aceptado ser uno de ellos y como estaba en Tokio de cristal me iba a dar mi primera misión, tenia que infiltrarme entre ellos, necesitaba la confianza de los reyes de Tokio de cristal y de sus guardianes( por que ahora resulta que hasta la mala imitación de rey tiene guardias), pero por mas que lo pienso nada no se me ocurre nada, en mis intentos por conseguir trabajo en el castillo solo he podido ver a las sailor scouts he hablado con una que otra, incluso con los tales generales y lo poco que he logrado averiguar es que los reyes se la pasan viajando para mantener "la paz mundial" si claro y que tenían dos hijas una llamada serena pero todos le decían pequeña dama y la otra se llamaba Kousagui de ella no conseguí mucho solo una que otra foto de cuando era recen nacida ahora tiene aproximadamente ocho meses, pero de resto nada mas ¿ como es posible que no encuentre ni uno foto de la reina de Tokio de cristal? Por mas que busco no encuentro ni una la mas cercana fue una en la que estaba transformada en eternal sailor moon a su lado derecho la estaba abrazando el rey Endimión que tenia en sus brazos a una niña a la cual reconocí como la pequeña dama y sailor moon a su vez tenia en sus brazos a Kousagui que en ese momento solo tenia tres meses de nacida.

Hoy estaba caminando mientras pensaba en como infiltrarme al castillo esa era mi prioridad por ahora luego veríamos de que forma me ganaba su confianza, iba distraído cuando sentí que choque con alguien por el olor supe que era una mujer, así que la tome rápidamente de la cintura y la voltee para que cayera encima mío y no se lastimara, cerré los ojos cuando sentí mi cuerpo golpear contra el suelo, cuando los abrí no podía creerlo era ella, era camile, sus ojos azules, su piel tan blanca como la cal, si tenia el cabello mas largo pero seguía siendo tan rubio que parecía de oro.

-perdón, estaba distraída- dijo ella con su hermosa voz y hay me di cuenta que no era ella, no era mi camile, camile tenia la voz mas aguda en cambio la voz de ella era suave y tierna, maternal diría yo.

Ella intento levantarse pero no se lo permití no tan pronto quería estar un poco mas con ella.

-oye estas bien?- me dijo ella un poco preocupada, después de un momento retire los brazos de su cintura no pasaron mas de cinco minutos y ya la quería otra vez a mi lado, antes de contestarle respire, algo que no había hecho desde que la vi y sentí su olor su perfume en eso también eran diferentes camile olía a jazmín ella en cambio olía a rosas y un poco de vainilla juraría que el ultimo era su olor natural.

-neo reina esta usted bien?- dijo un hombre al que reconocí como el general Malachite. ¿Neo reina? Este debe ser mi día de suerte

--si Malachite estoy bien-

-su majestad, lo siento mucho no la reconocí- dije inclinándome

-tranquilo, era yo la que iba descuidada y no es necesario que te inclines-dijo un poco sonrojada-pero tu enserio estas bien?-

- si no se preocupe- dije con una sonrisa que ellos no notaron

-pero dime que como te llamas?-

-soy Scott, llegue hace unos días a este país (si claro), por eso no la reconocí y me disculpo por eso.

**Tiempo Presente**

Y hay fue que empezó todo, me fui ganando la confianza de la neo reina serenity, ella me dio un trabajo como guardia de seguridad, me fui ganando la confianza de la mayoría de las personas que rodeaban a la neo reina serenity claro había uno que otro que aun desconfiaba de mi pero trataba de no darles motivos para que desconfiaran mas.

Desde el momento en el que la neo reina serenity me presento al rey Endimión se convirtió en mi enemigo, el no se merecía a una mujer como ella, el era una persona fría y muy seria, ella se merecía a alguien mejor alguien como yo.

Cuando me convertí en uno de los guardaespaldas de la neo reina serenity, me comunique inmediatamente con Víctor, también le hable sobre lo que sentía por la neo reina serenity y el parecido que tenia ella con camile, con Víctor llegamos a un acuerdo ella seria mía y el castillo seria de el, no me importaba como Víctor iba a gobernar estaba seguro que después de que las sailor, los generales y el rey Endimión murieran todo seria mejor.

Entre al cuarto donde tenia a serena, me dolía verla así atada en una silla note que sus manos estaban con un leve tono morado así que le afloje las cuerdas teniendo cuidado de no liberarla totalmente luego afloje las cuerdas de sus pies, cuando me pare frente a ella vi que estaba aterrada aunque rápidamente recupero la compostura le quite la mordaza de la boca, primero le advertí que no podía gritar.

-te dije que serias mía, a las buenas o a las malas-

-Endimión va a venir por mi, aun no entiendo por que sigues insistiendo ¿en serio crees que podría enamorarme de un monstruo como tú?- me dijo con una mirada altiva, retadora

-no en realidad no, eso es lo que quiero que el venga, puedes estar segura que esta vez lo voy a matar para siempre- dije mientras tome su rostro con la mano derecha y empecé a dar besos subiendo por su cuello hasta su mandíbula, luego cuando llegue a sus labios los delinee con mi lengua, mientras tanto con mi mano izquierda acariciaba sus piernas. Serena estaba desesperada intentaba mover su cabeza pero yo no se lo permitía. No grito en ningún momento sabia que si lo hacia yo introduciría mi lengua en su boca, con mi mano izquierda empecé a acariciar sus piernas, puse mi mano en su muslo derecho y la subí lentamente metí mi mano por debajo de su falda y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su intimidad la puerta se abrió.

-señor ya pusimos las pistas en el lugar indicado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Endimión las encuentre- dijo uno de los guardias

-ok ya puedes retirarte-

-lo siento serena creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después- la bese en la boca fuertemente mientras la volvía a amordazar, cuando Salí ella lloraba desesperadamente, sentí una punzada de dolor al verla así, pero tiene que hacerse a la idea de que ahora soy su dueño.

**Hola lamento todo lo que tuvieron que esperar, pero enserio he tenido mucho trabajo y lo seguiré teniendo así que tal vez me demore en el siguiente cap.** **gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de** **leer mi fic y dejar los mensajes.**

**Ok bye muakk**


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando me desperté estaba recostada en la cama, no recordaba como había llegado allí, mis manos y mis pies ya no estaban atados pero eso no evitaba que me siguieran doliendo como si aun lo estuvieran, empecé a sobarme las manos no sabia desde cuando las habían desatado aún podía sentir la marca que las cuerdas habían dejado, me levante de un salto lo cual provoco que me mareara y volviera a acostarme rápidamente, cerré los ojos relajándome disfrutando los pocos minutos que me quedaban antes de recordar como había llegado a este frio cuarto, después de un tiempo mi estomago me devolvió a la realidad no recordaba desde hace cuanto no había comido, y enserio tenia hambre, abrí los ojos y volví a sentarme esta vez lentamente para no volverme a marear mire a la mesa que estaba a mi lado derecho y vi un plato con un poco de comida y un vaso de agua al lado, me acerque, estaba revuelto como si lo hubieran servido de mala gana, la comida estaba fría, no se desde hace cuanto había estado el plato en ese lugar y no me importo, empecé a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

Cuanto termine me pare y empecé a dar vueltas a la habitación, mis piernas estaban agarrotadas y me dolían un poco, me acerque a la puerta intente abrirla pero fue en vano cerrada y oí pasos así que mire por debajo de la puerta pude ver los pies de tres personas, volví a sentarme en la cama pensando en como salir de ahí debía haber alguna forma aunque parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, después de un tiempo escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, al principio pensé que era unos de "mis niñeros", hasta que oí como saludaba a "mis niñeros" y les ordenaba abrir la puerta, desde el primer momento en que lo vi entra me quede congelada ¿Qué hacia él aquí?, lo mire de arriba abajo él estaba tan elegante como lo recordaba.

-Hola serena- me saludo con una sonrisa como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida

-años sin vernos Víctor- intente seguir su juego no quiero que vea lo nerviosa que estoy.

-si, yo diría que toda una vida-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Pov de Darién**

Otra vez estaba encerrado en mi habitación ya se me había vuelto costumbre ya estaba cansado de que todos me juzgaran y las peleas con las sailor y los generales se hacían mas frecuentes, se que los estoy presionando y que ellos hacen todo lo que pueden pero no es suficiente las pistas que hemos encontrado nos han llevado muy lejos pero no sabemos exactamente donde esta se que estamos muy cerca de encontrarla pero no puedo evitar sentirme como un inútil, ni estar furioso conmigo mismo, ¿Por qué no pude protegerla? No es la primera vez que me siento así esa pregunta me la he hecho desde que recupere los recuerdos, odio que serena se eche la culpa de todo lo que paso, yo también tuve parte de la culpa, sabia que no debía confiar en Scott pero sin embargo me deje convencer de que Scott era una buena persona.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones, no quería contestar así que me quede sentado en la cama, pero para mi desgracia el teléfono volvió a sonar, ahora estaba seguro de que era haruka así que conteste.

-que quieres haruka?- dije de una manera cortante, quería que fuera al grano

-tranquilo Darién, encontramos las pistas faltantes pero nos llevan a dos lugares, te necesitamos sabes que los únicos que tienen poderes por ahora son los generales y tú.- dijo haruka, note que se puso molesta cuando pronuncio las palabras "te necesitamos" y "los únicos que tienen poderes", se todo lo que odia haruka sentirse frágil y no poder proteger a serena.

-esta bien nos encontramos en tú casa y me dices cual es el plan.

Horas después ya estaba cerca de una cabaña, era uno de los lugares a los que nos llevaban los caminos, estábamos conformados por dos grupos lo que estaban conformados por Nephrite, Malachite y haruka- que había insistido en ir – ellos estaban en una mansión al otro lado de la ciudad y el otro grupo conformado por Zoisite, Jedite y yo, estábamos en una cabaña que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, estuvimos vigilándola un tiempo y nos dimos cuenta que solo era vigilada por tres personas dos de ellas estaban en la puerta de la cabaña y las otras dos habían subido a un auto y se habían marchado hace poco, sabíamos que no teníamos mucho tiempo así que esperamos a que el auto estuviera lo bastante lejos para no vernos y decidimos actuar, Jedite se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la cabaña, se aseguraba de que nadie nos tomara por sorpresa, teníamos que asegurarnos que todo saliera bien, Zoicite y yo atacamos de inmediato, Zoicite se le lanzo al tipo de la derecha, era alto musculoso, cabello color castaño, sus ojos eran negros, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia ya era muy tarde Zoicite estaba encima suyo dándole puños, el no tardo mucho en reaccionar y empezó a contraatacar.

la reacción de Zoicite me tomo por sorpresa, el nunca era tan impulsivo, no tarde mucho en unirme a la pelea y atacar al otro tipo este era muy diferente al anterior, era alto, escuálido, aunque también tenia músculos no tantos como su compañero, su cabello no era muy largo pero estaba atado en una cola y sus ojos eran azules claros, su mirada era fría, era como si estuviera vacio, como si no sintiera nada, se tiro intentando golpearme, esquive con mucha facilidad sus golpes.

La pelea no duro mucho, los vencimos con mucha facilidad, cuando entramos a la cabaña, inmediatamente yo fui al segundo piso a inspeccionar mientras Zoicite se quedo en el primero, a diferencia de lo que pude ver en el primer piso aquí no había nada, la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías no habían ni muebles, nada ni siquiera electricidad lo cual se me hizo muy extraño, es decir ¿Por qué vigilar una cabaña donde no hay nada que proteger?

Oí la puerta de atrás abrirse, no le puse mucha atención pensando que Jedite había llegado, hasta que escuche el sonido de vidrios, tal vez una ventana romperse y un grito de dolor por parte de Zoicite, me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación en donde me encontraba, pero cuando llegue a ella Scott estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-buscas esto- me dijo, aventándome un sobre color amarillo

Lo agarre rápidamente antes de que cayera y lo abrí rápidamente, sin bajar la guardia, no estaba dispuesto a darle oportunidad de atacarme, dentro del sobre habían tres fotos de serena amarrada a una silla, estaba dormida pero aun así la expresión de dolor en su rostro era bastante clara.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Donde la tienes?- le exigí

Sin dejarlo reaccionar me lance encima suyo y le di cuantos golpes pude, quería matarlo, lo tenia en el piso hasta que alguien llego y me agarro por los brazos separándome de él, me di cuenta que eran dos de sus guarda espaldas no los había sentido llegar uno me sostuvo mientras el otro me dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejándome sin aire, lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca que me dejo inconsciente, cuando desperté aun seguía en el cuarto Zoicite y Jedite estaban a mi lado inconscientes y sangrando, me levante y ayude a los muchachos a recuperarse un poco pero habían sangrado demasiado y se encontraban muy débiles, subimos al auto como pudimos y volvimos al apartamento de los generales, mina rápidamente me ayudo a acostarlos en camas, y empezó a curarles las heridas

Un sentimiento de rabia y de impotencia se apodero de mi cuando vi a haruka llegar con serena en brazos, haruka cayo inconsciente al suelo rápidamente me acerque a ellas haruka estaba agotada pero se iba a recuperar, no podía decir lo mismo de serena, casi no respiraba y no podía escuchar muy bien sus latidos.

**Hola, hace mucho que no subía un capitulo, pero es que enserio estaba ocupado, les pido disculpa por mi demora y por mis faltas de ortografía y pues bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, creo que ya saben de que va esto, esta es una carta en contra de la eliminación de fics, los que la estén leyendo si quieren y pueden cópienla, firmenla y subanla.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk-serenasexilady

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields-serenasexilady


End file.
